Noctule
by Swiny
Summary: La première année de Poudlard a commencé et tout le monde n'attendait qu'un seul nom à être appelé. Un nom qui ne vint jamais. 3 ans plus tard, le tournoi des 3 sorciers recommencent et ce nom revient hanter les habitants du monde magique. En effet, il semblerait que monsieur Potter avait simplement préféré aller dans une autre école de magie durant toutes ces années…
1. La clé mystère

**Crossover : Harry Potter/Enchanted folk of school wizardry**

 **Noctule**

 **La clé Mystère**

 **Avertissement:**

J-K Rowlings a créer l'ensemble de l'univers ainsi que ces personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Cependant, le concept de cette histoire est à moi et à moi seule.

De même, l'univers du jeu Enchanted Folk of school wizardry appartiennent à leur créateurs respectifs. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus

Tous les chapitres à venir devront se référencier à ce chapitre pour l'avertissement.

* * *

 **Swiny:**

On a souvent comparé le jeux DS enchanted folk of school wizardry comme un univers qui mélangeait animal crossing et Harry Potter. Je l'ai donc essayer et puis, l'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venu en tête. Si jamais il y a des joueurs parmi les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

* * *

 **POV Harry Potter**

La journée avait commencé comme n'importe quelle autre journée normale au numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Comme toujours, Harry James Potter s'était levé très tôt afin de préparer un petit déjeuner copieux à sa famille. Dudley avait évidemment tenté milles et une chose pour qu'Harry se fasse punir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa tante, Pétunia l'avait comme souvent envoyé s'occuper du jardin malgré la pluie battante à l'extérieur. Quand à Vernon Dursley ? Il était absent à cause de son travail. Celui-ci espérait sans doute une juteuse promotion pour ces heures supplémentaires.

Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment un jour ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 31 juillet. Une date anodine à tous les occupants du ménage à l'exception du pauvre petit garçon occupé à arracher sans gant les ronces et les mauvaises herbes qui hantaient le jardin de sa tante. En effet, aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire de monsieur Harry James Potter.

Une date que le petit garçon avait essayé d'oublier à de nombreuses reprises puisque, de toute façon, il ne recevait jamais de cadeau ou de traitement spécial en ce jour de fête… Mais qu'il ne parvenait jamais totalement à effacer de son esprit. C'est à croire que son propre esprit devenait parfois le plus grand traitre qu'Harry connaisse en ce qui concerne les dates. En effet, le petit garçon n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à oublier l'anniversaire de son cousin, le jour de la mort de ces parents, ou bien les dates des période de vacance de son oncle et de sa tante où il finissait invariablement par aller chez la dame au chat juste à côté durant l'ensemble de la période.

Oui, se souvenir, c'était une vraie malédiction en soi…

Comme toujours, Harry, en se levant le matin d'un 31 juillet, espérait continuellement de quelque chose se produise dans la journée. Quelque chose comme un cadeau reçu, un ami qu'Harry pourrait avoir qui passerait dans la journée, un souhait d'anniversaire, ou bien encore un gâteau dans le réfrigérateur… Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Alors, à la place, le petit Harry se contentait de dessiner un gâteau dans la poussière de sa chambre avant de la souffler en imaginant que les araignées lui murmurent un « joyeux anniversaire » depuis leurs toiles sur le plafond.

Mais pas cette année, Harry avait pris une forme de résolution alors qu'il fouillait la terre pour extirper les mauvaises herbes de celle-ci. Cette année, il allait éviter de retomber dans le cycle traditionnel et ignorer totalement qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Harry n'allait strictement rien faire si ce n'est imaginer un meilleur avenir et regarder les araignées construire leur toiles dans son placard.

Ou du moins, ce fut ce qu'Harry s'était dit… Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la tête de sa tante alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon après plusieurs heures de jardinages.

-Garçon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Au début, Harry pensait qu'elle parlait de la boue sur ces vêtements mais il vit alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite une lettre blanche avec un cachet de cire rouge qui fermait délicatement l'avant du papier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il pouvait avoir la réponse mais alors il vit alors ce qui était inscrit à l'avant avec une magnifique écriture manuscrite d'un rouge sang : « Monsieur Harry James Potter »

-Quelqu'un m'a écrit ? Demanda Harry avec un espoir à peine caché dans sa voix.

Immédiatement, il prit la lettre tendue par sa tante et se mit à lire la longue page A4 en écriture manuscrite qui l'attendait à l'intérieur:

« Cher monsieur Harry James Potter,

J'ai longtemps observé le mouvement des étoiles alors je sais qu'en ce jour, vous avez atteint votre dixième anniversaire. C'est pourquoi, bien que vous ne me connaissiez pas encore, je commence cette lettre en vous souhaitant un joyeux jour de naissance avant toute chose. Un jour très spécial pour un magicien né sous le signe du cœur et de l'éclair en convergence avec Mars comme vous devez le savoir.

Mais je suppose que vous deviez vous demandez en ce moment même pourquoi je vous écris ? La réponse monsieur Potter est ridiculement simple.

Voyez-vous, je suis le directeur d'une école de magie peu connu nommé « Noctule ». Une école qui a la particularité d'offrir un apprentissage uniquement aux êtres doués de magie désigné par les étoiles lorsque dix années d'existences s'écoulent. Les étoiles m'ayant désigné votre nom, il était de mon devoir de vous offrir un choix comme notre école l'impose. Car c'est bien une place à Noctule que nous vous offrons.

Mais afin que vous puissiez faire un choix éclairé, il est de mon devoir de vous expliquez en quoi consiste la possibilité de prendre une place chez nous.

Sachez également qu'en cas de refus, vous oublierez tout de cette lettre vous ainsi que vos proches afin de maintenir le statut magique de votre monde et la sécurité ainsi que l'anonymat du notre.

Mais par où commencer ? Peut-être qu'un petit éclaircissement sur notre monde vous aidera-t-il ?

Noctule est une école de magie située dans une dimension de poche nommée ironiquement « Monde mystère ». Cette dimension se trouve au centre de plusieurs autres mondes et permet donc chaque année de mélanger nos mondes dans un apprentissage mutuel de magie. C'est également un lieu où le temps s'écoule plus lentement et où l'apprentissage dure 14 ans. Si vous vous demandez ce que j'attends par « lentement », sachez que pour chaque année dans votre monde, deux ans s'écoulent chez nous. Cela est également le cas pour votre propre physiologie.

Noctule suit également ces propres règles et impose aux élèves de rester dans ce monde pendant deux ans avant de retourner durant les grandes vacances en juillet et Août dans votre monde. Vous y serez donc loger, nourri, blanchi, etc.

Une modique somme est également offerte aux nouveaux arrivants afin que vous puissiez démarrer confortablement vos deux premières années. Etant donné que vous êtes l'enfant de parent sorcier et héritier de la fortune Potter, cette fortune sera immédiatement scellée et en attente à votre coffre à Gringotts quand vous aurez fini votre apprentissage chez nous.

Je ne peux hélas vous décrire l'endroit ou vous donnez plus d'information. Il en va de la sécurité de notre monde.

Je peux seulement vous dire que vous avez 48 heures pour faire votre choix et qu'une clé se trouve dans cette enveloppe. Vous serez le seul à la voir ou la toucher afin d'éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse s'en servir. Si jamais vous acceptez notre offre, insérer la clé dans une serrure quelconque et tournez-là avant d'ouvrir et de traversez la porte. Si vous la refusez, elle disparaitra d'elle-même au bout de ces 48 heures et votre mémoire des évènements en sera altérée.

En espérant vivement vous comptez parmi mes élèves,

Monsieur Sol, directeur et proviseur de l'école de magie Noctule, gardien de la clé mystère, magicien 5 étoiles, maître astral.

PS : Si jamais votre tante vous cause des ennuis, dites-lui qu'un ami de la famille, un dénommé « Regulus Black » vous a laissé la clé en héritage ainsi qu'une place à un pensionnat tout frais payé en Irlande.»

Lentement, Harry retourna la lettre ouverte et vit une clé en bronze un peu tordu en tomber. Le petit garçon n'avait encore jamais vu de clé de ce genre.

-Hé bien garçon ? Demanda sa tante alors qu'Harry relisait une fois de plus sa lettre en espérant que cela ne soit pas une blague tout en serrant fortement la clé dans l'autre main.

-Apparemment, un ami de la famille, Regulus Black, m'a laissé une clé en héritage et une place tout frais payé dans un pensionnat en Irlande. Dit-il en répétant presque mot pour mot la lettre.

Tante Pétunia aussi juste un sourcil avant de maugréer d'indiscernable quelque chose à propos de ces parents et de tourner les talons avec un air furieux. Harry quand à lui observa la clé une fois de plus et pour la première fois alla volontairement dans son placard afin de réfléchir plus sérieusement à l'offre qu'on venait de lui faire.

* * *

 **POV Monsieur Sol**

Le proviseur Sol était en train de ranger ces livres dans la tour lorsque l'invité entra. Ce n'était pas grâce à ces talents magiques qu'il le savait, ni à cause de ces amis les étoiles qui commençaient à briller dans le ciel alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait mais plutôt grâce à une forme d'instinct qu'il avait mis une centaine d'année à développer.

-Alors, je suppose que la lettre a été envoyé au fameux garçon ? Dit une voix glacée avec un accent victorien prononcé juste derrière lui.

Monsieur Sol, directeur de l'école de magie Noctule, se tourna aussitôt vers son ami/ennemi de toujours presque immédiatement. Vladimir n'était pas un adversaire à négliger et n'était pas n'importe quel vampire.

-En effet, Vlad, en effet. Dit-il en sentant sa transformation spirituel imminente.

Vladimir avait toujours eut le chic pour débarquer quand il commençait à devenir le plus faible. Déjà, il pouvait sentir ces flammes diminués et son sexe changer alors que sa peau commençait à bleuir morceau de peau par morceau de peau.

-Croyez-vous qu'il acceptera votre offre ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une place à Poudlard lui était déjà acquise après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il ne préféra pas tout simplement attendre une année de plus plutôt que de venir dans notre monde ?

Sol fronça les sourcils. Tout ceux qui savaient Vlad savait qu'il parlait peu et préférait observer. Et d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu le vampire dire plus de deux phrases sur un même étudiant le même jour.

-Il est rare quand tu montres de l'intérêt pour un élève Vladimir. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

-Je vous retourne la question proviseur. Vous montrez énormément d'intérêt pour cet étudiant, me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ? Quel mystère les étoiles ont-t-elles bien plus vous montrer pour provoquer un tel intérêt ? Un intérêt qui s'étend à une écriture personnel pour l'enfant en question ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui montrait volontairement ces crocs.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire de ne pas t'approcher trop près de l'enfant ? Déclara-t-il simplement comme une question de fait.

Les rares fois où Vlad venait dans la tour, c'était qu'il préparait un de ces petits jeux où les gens devenaient de véritables pièces d'échecs. Sol avait essayé pendant des années de stopper l'intérêt de Vladimir dans les gens afin d'éviter que ces jouets ne se brisent mais le vampire avait contré toute ces tentatives jusqu'alors. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cette situation sera différente.

-Vous avez appâté l'appel du sang chez une race aussi noble que la mienne. Son sang sera déjà le mien peu importe ce que vous fassiez. Dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot « mien » et le mot « Sang »

N'importe qui aurait cru qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de quelque chose de concret plutôt que de figurer mais Sol avait trainé tellement longtemps volontairement ou pas autours du vampire qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait réellement.

-J'ai toujours admiré les proverbes sanglants et votre humour noir à vous autre les vampires. Très bien, puisque tu ne lâcheras pas le garçon, je peux te le dire : Monsieur Potter est lié à une prophétie, lié à la famille Peverell, Gryffondor et à la mort elle-même, lié à ombre lui-même par l'appel et lié au monde miroir par le reflet maudit. Voilà ce qui m'a été révélé.

-Un garçon lié à beaucoup d'évènement à priori sans rapport entre eux. Dit le vampire avec une lueur d'intérêt malsaine dans le regard d'un rouge sang si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir sur ce fond jaune maladif. Il n'était vraiment pas étonnant que ce professeur portait parfois des lunettes de soleil plutôt qu'un monocle plus décoratif qu'autre chose.

-Un garçon avec un lourd fardeau si tu veux mon avis.

-Et donc, pourquoi un tel garçon accepterait votre offre si c'est pour prendre un tel fardeau comme vous l'appelez ? Il pourrait très bien le refuser.

-Il est né sous la constellation du cœur alors que celle de l'éclair était en convergence avec Mars.

-Un guerrier sensible au noble cœur et un meneur ? C'est un véritable joueur que vous nous amenez là proviseur. Le genre de joueur imprévisible capable de faire tourner les plateaux avec dame chance comme allié. Il faudra vous méfiez, dame chance est une maitresse aussi cruel que destinée parfois et elle est certainement plus volatile que vos étoiles.

-Il fera le bon choix.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Un immense sourire traversa le visage désormais féminin du proviseur alors que la nuit tombait officiellement et que son moment de faiblesse se terminait.

-Parce qu'il vient de le faire à l'instant même. La porte du début et de la fin vient de s'ouvrir dans la « Strange House »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous aura plu. Sachez que l'histoire se passe en deux parties distincte, la première avec Harry à Noctule (nom inventé car l'école où on est dans enchanted folf os school wizardry n'a pas de nom) et la seconde à Poudlard.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à faire entendre votre voix en plaçant un commentaire, en envoyant un MP, en posant des questions, en dessinant une couverture, en murmurant des idées, etc.

Comme toujours: "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!"


	2. Le soleil et la lune

**Crossover Harry Potter/ Enchanted folk of school wizardry : "Noctule"**

 **Le soleil et la lune**

 **Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Swiny:**

Chapitre 2, enfin fini, youpi! Bon, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour justifier ce retard si ce n'est une pile monstrueuse de comics Doctor Who associé à mes examens de Janvier qui arrive. Voilà, je l'ai dit, donc, je peux mourir en paix.

Alors, en ce qui concerne cette histoire, j'ai eu quelques questions très répétitives et je vais m'efforcer d'y répondre juste ici:

Un système de maison:

Alors, l'école "Noctule" est basé sur le monde d'Enchanted folk of shool wizardry. Il n'a donc pas de système de maison. Désolé, peut-être dans une autre fanfiction quand je serai plus inspirée.

Alternance ou partie:

J'ai vu un commentaire qui me demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux alterner un chapitre en 4ième année et durant les années à Noctule, plutôt que faire cela en deux parties. Après avoir relu ma story-boarn, je crois que ce serait beaucoup mieux à partir du moment où j'aurais introduit quelques bases pour les non-joueurs de ce jeu. Je donne donc rendez-vous au 4ième année de Poudlard au prochain chapitre ou celui encore après.

Une histoire calice?

Qui peut savoir... Cependant, j'avoue ne pas y avoir penser mais maintenant que l'idée est là. Cela pourrait être drôle. Une fois qu'Harry sera un peu plus vieux.

Conclusion:

Bonne lecture et vous connaissez la suite ;)

* * *

 **POV Harry Potter**

Lorsqu'Harry avait entendu les cris de son oncle Vernon alors que celui-ci avait appris pour la lettre grâce à sa tante, la décision du jeune homme avait été prise assez rapidement. Il avait, après tout, le choix entre être battu ou enfermer pendant des jours sans nourriture dans son placard ou user de sa clé immédiatement. Etonnamment, le deuxième choix avait été le gagnant de l'argument de plusieurs heures entre aller ou pas à Noctule.

Harry avait pris aussitôt la clé tordu et l'avait insérer dans la serrure à l'instant où il avait entendu son oncle crier « Monstre » depuis le salon avant que des pas lourds ne se fassent entendre depuis le couloir. Il avait suivi scrupuleusement les instructions de la lettre avant de se dépêcher de traverser le portail d'un blanc lumineux sans vraiment réfléchir plus que nécessaire sur l'existence de la magie ou toutes autres questions associées.

Une chose était sûre cependant, il ne s'attendait sérieusement pas à ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Il se trouvait juste devant une sorte de mur en bois couvert de peinture grise comme pour cacher les nervures boisés dans le mur en face de lui. Dans son dos, il y avait une porte finement ouvragée avec une sorte de cadran mobile. Tout autour de la porte qui semblait être de là où il était sorti, il y avait deux escaliers un pour descendre et un pour monter.

Le jeune garçon de 10 ans étudia attentivement ces alentours. Il semblait se trouver dans une sorte de couleur rempli de portes colorés avec le nom de plusieurs étudiants sur elles. Et, à part une poubelle en fin de couloir, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre. Le couloir semblait étrangement vide.

Un peu curieux malgré lui, le jeune garçon choisit de descendre afin de voir ce que contenaient les étages inférieurs. En bas, il y avait un couloir similaire mais avec une énorme différence qui fit se stopper net Harry.

Devant lui se trouvait une sorte d'homme citrouille qui balayait innocemment le sol en sifflotant alors qu'une sorte de feuille dépassait de sa bouche de la manière qu'une sorte de cigarette végétale.

-Ahh ! Monsieur Harry James Potter c'est bien cela ? Vous êtes un des nouveaux élèves, non ? Et… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore reçu l'uniforme approprié ? Je dois vraiment tout faire par moi-même ! Suivez-moi monsieur Potter, nous allons vous emmenez chez le directeur Sol pour finaliser votre inscription afin que je puisse me débarrasser plus rapidement de vous… Puis, vous irez arranger cette affreuse coupe de cheveux et vous trouvez une chambre et des vêtements potables. Allez, dépêche-vous et ne courrez surtout pas dans les couloirs où je peux vous assurez que cela va barder pour vous !

Harry ne savait pas trop comment l'homme citrouille le connaissait ou même pourquoi un individu normal voudrait se déguiser en homme citrouille comme à Halloween. Mais pour une raison obscur, cet homme l'effrayait un peu. Le ton qu'il avait employé lui rappelait vaguement celui que son oncle utilisait quand celui-ci était mécontent. Sans trop savoir s'il valait mieux rester ici afin d'éviter de le contrarier ou fuir afin d'éviter d'éventuels représailles, Harry resta debout sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Arrêter de rêvasser Potter ! Vous aurez tout le temps pour cela après que je sois retourné au balayage de la Strange House. Redis la voix en l'attendant clairement près des marches de l'escalier qui descendait.

Le jeune garçon de 10 ans se décida alors à suivre l'inconnu afin d'éviter de le contrarier encore plus loin. Ils descendirent pendant un moment via à l'escalier et sans vraiment l'attendre, l'homme citrouille ouvrit une porte et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Et c'est alors qu'Harry put vraiment voir quel genre de bâtiment bizarre était la « Strange House » exactement.

-La Strange House est vraiment un arbre géant ? Demanda-t-il complètement soufflé devant une sorte d'arbre gigantesque contenant dans son feuillage une sorte de toit et une horloge aux aiguilles tordues.

L'homme citrouille semblait lever les yeux au ciel devant la question du nouvel étudiant alors qu'il déclarait avec un ton particulièrement sarcastique :

-Et c'est aussi un dortoir affreusement sale à cause des farces des étudiants. On ne traîne pas. Vous devez aller voir le proviseur, vous vous rappelez ?

Brusquement, Harry se souvint de la lettre qui l'avait convaincu d'utiliser la clé et de toute cette histoire d'école de magie et d'autre dimension. Sans attendre, il se mit à suivre l'homme citrouille. Il descendit des escaliers, passa une sorte de place où un bureau de poste remplis de chats et une banque moderne comme celle où son oncle allait quand il devait remettre ces chèques de travail, il traversa un pont au dessus d'une rivière où plusieurs étudiants pêchaient et les regardaient passer avec une vague lueur d'intérêt… Puis, enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une immense tour qui aurait pu passer pour une réplique de celle que l'on apercevait dans le dessin animé « merlin l'enchanteur » de Disney.

-Voici la tour du proviseur, après vous monsieur Potter. Dit l'homme citrouille en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuira pas si jamais l'homme citrouille rentrait avant lui.

Harry déglutit calmement devant cette constatation. Lentement, le jeune garçon rentra dans la pièce pour presque reculer aussitôt dans son accompagnateur quand un livre lui sauta presque à la figure avant de se faire violemment claquer par un autre et ramener de force sur l'étagère par plusieurs livres lévitant précédemment à quelques mètres au dessus du sol.

Son guide le passa en avant après plusieurs secondes et il fut forcé de rentrer avec lui. Et remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Dans le fond de ce qui ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque avec des centaines de livres flottant, il y avait une sorte de soleil humanoïde qui se tenait assis… à un bureau… Un bureau qui se tenait au dessus d'une immense pile de livres instables… Et il esquivait continuellement des livres en écrivant des choses sur ce bureau… Et… Comment même quelqu'un était-il capable de faire ça ?!

Harry observa alors plus attentivement le reste de la pièce. A droite de cette pile gigantesque, il y avait un miroir sur pied énorme d'un style presque gothique. Il y avait également deux livres énorme au centre de la pièce, un bleu et un vert, qui se trouvait enchainé à deux coffres en bois identiques.

Le jeune garçon aurait pu observer la pièce encore longtemps, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait si l'home soleil n'avait pas enfin prêter attention à eux et avait dit dans une voix riche et profonde :

-Ah Reginald que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

L'homme citrouille avança. Apparemment, il s'appelait Reginald. Ce n'était pas vraiment un nom très commun.

-Proviseur Sol, j'ai monsieur Potter avec moi. Il est là pour finaliser l'inscription.

Alors, l'homme au corps rayonnant comme un soleil et vêtu d'une robe rouge et blanche était le directeur ? Honnêtement, Harry ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela quand il avait utilisé la clé. Le directeur, par contre, ne semblait pas trop surpris par son apparence. En revanche, les yeux du directeur le faisaient se sentir pudique. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, Harry pouvait distinguer des yeux noirs comme une sorte de vide spatial sans étoile qui l'étudiait avec attention du haut de sa pile de livres.

-Bien sûr… Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment à personne en particulier avant de se mettre à discuter avec son guide.

Pour une raison quelconque, le fait de ne plus avoir le regard du proviseur sur lui donnait l'impression à Harry de respirer plus facilement. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant que le directeur Sol l'observait avec ses yeux comme des trous noirs qui semblaient chercher à aspirer son être entier.

-Hé petit, tu as un poisson ? Dit soudain une voix non loin de lui.

Harry sursauta devant la voix inconnue et observa la pièce autours de lui. Rien… Il n'y avait personne en dehors de lui, le directeur et l'homme citrouille nommé Reginald. Or, ceux-ci étaient encore en train de discuter à deux de son inscription. Cela devait donc être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

-Hé imbécile ! On te parle, je te signale. Dit une autre voix avec un peu plus de force.

Harry chercha vraiment du regard pour quelqu'un qui l'appelait quand la même voix l'héla encore une fois:

-Juste en bas, crétin !

Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que ses interlocuteurs étaient les deux livres liés au coffre qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Cette fois, ils avaient deux paires d'yeux qui semblaient le juger comme s'il était en train de commettre un crime impardonnable.

-Alors, tu as du poisson sur toi ? Dit le livre de gauche, qui était le livre bleu.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas… Dit Harry un peu interloqué par la demande.

-Des insectes alors, tu as des insectes. S'empressa de demander le livre vert juste à droite du livre bleu avec une certaine condescendance à peine cachée dans son ton.

-Je ne crois pas non. Lui répondit-il.

-Evidemment, encore un imbécile de sorcier à la gomme, quand tu auras un insecte… Dit le livre vert

-Ou un poisson ! Compléta le livre bleu.

-Reviens nous voir, on adore manger ces choses. Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de fermer leurs yeux et de reprendre une apparence de livre normal.

-D'accord… Dit Harry plus pour la forme qu'autre chose en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas sérieusement en ce moment même.

Il allait poser une question aux deux livres pour savoir si ceux-ci répondraient quand une voix le gronda comme le tonnerre et le fit sursauter pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Monsieur Potter, le proviseur vous a posé une question je vous signale ! Cria Reginald.

-Je… Commença Harry avant d'hésiter sur la suite.

« N'avais pas entendu » Voulait finir Harry mais il fut couper par le directeur en personne qui semblait être assez amusé par son comportement.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry. On s'est tous fait distraire par des livres au moins une fois dans notre vie ici. Je vous ai juste demandé si vous étiez d'accord pour répondre à ce petit formulaire que voici et vérifier ce qui a déjà été complété afin de finaliser votre inscription chez Noctule.

Le jeune homme allait demander où se trouvait le formulaire quand un livre sortit de son étagère pour léviter et s'ouvrir devant lui.

-Bien sûr monsieur… Dit Harry James Potter en observant la page en question.

* * *

 _Prénom : Harry James_

 _Nom : Potter Evans_

 _Anniversaire : 31 Juillet_

 _Constellation : Cœur_

 _Nationalité : Anglais, Britannique_

 _Race : Humaine_

 _Rang de sorcier: Magicien apprenti_

 _Père: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mère: Lily Evans_

 _Parrain : Sirius Black_

 _Tuteur magique : Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Tuteur Mystère: Vladimir_

 _Dortoir: Strange House_

 _Chambre: Porte rouge, rez-de-chaussée_

 _Discipline : _

* * *

-Je suppose que c'est correct, directeur. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'est cette histoire de constellation ou de tuteur scolaire.

Bien entendu, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'était cette histoire de parrain ou de tuteur magique. Ni même pourquoi des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas était affiché dans ces cases, mais il doutait qu'il faille le demander au directeur.

-Voyez-vous Harry, je suis un maître astral, c'est-à-dire, un magicien spécialisé dans la magie des étoiles, des corps célestes et des constellations. Cette branche de la magie implique donc que je dois connaître avec exactitude votre constellation afin de garder un œil sur vous. Quand à votre tuteur scolaire, disons que nous attribuons au mieux de nos capacités un tuteur approprié pour nos étudiants à leur arrivée. Parfois, ils se portent volontaire et parfois, c'est à la demande d'un élève ou en fonction de son apprentissage. Il est une sorte de représentant légal et instructeur privé en quelques sortes.

-Et pourquoi la case discipline est-elle vide ?

-Hé bien monsieur Potter, une discipline est une spécialisation magique et vous avez le temps avant de déterminé votre discipline je crois… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas encore avec ça. Vous aurez tout le temps d'en décidé après avoir eu vos premiers cours.

-Attendez ! Monsieur Potter est dans la chambre rouge de la Strange House ? Cria soudain une voix à sa gauche alors que le livre disparaissait de sa vue pour se faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre.

La personne qui venait de crier et de lui chiper le livre n'était autre que Reginald qui semblait ne pas croire ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille informative du nouvel étudiant de Noctule. Harry se demanda brièvement comment l'homme citrouille avait pu bouger aussi vite pour lui arracher ce livre mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Il y a un problème avec ça Reginald ? Demanda le directeur qui semblait, étrangement, se retenir de rire.

-Vous plaisantez directeur ?! Vous l'avez mis en bout de couloir à côté de la chambre de monsieur White ! Et vous me demandez s'il y a un problème ?! Monsieur White est là depuis un an et je n'ai jamais vu autant de règles brisées en une seule journée par un étudiant. Vous imaginez la mauvaise influence ! Je pourrais me retrouver avec la Strange House complètement sans dessus dessous si jamais Potter monte un fan club.

-Vous pensez déjà qu'Harry sera un fauteur de trouble ? Demanda le directeur en haussant un sourcil à l'homme citrouille.

-Oui ! Enfin… Non ! Je dis juste que je n'ai pas envie de voir cette possibilité arrivée… Dit Reginald en semblant clairement lui envoyé un regard qui disait : « Aide-moi à me sortir de là ».

Harry comprenait sincèrement pourquoi le directeur de Noctule avait envie de rire.

-Comme vous le dites si bien « Reginald », ce n'est qu'une « possibilité ». Peut-être que Harry, ci-présent, pourra être une bonne influence pour lui. Ou bien peut-être s'ignorons-t-ils joyeusement tout au long des années à venir…

-Vous avez sûrement raison, directeur. Excusez-moi pour ma perte de sang-froid, c'est juste que la simple idée que White puisse s'associer avec n'importe qui suffit à me faire frissonner d'angoisse.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Reginald. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez un étudiant qui ne demande qu'à aller chercher ces fournitures et obtenir une chambre. Dit le proviseur en le désignant alors qu'il rangeait un livre qui venait de léviter trop prêt de lui.

Reginald bougonna un peu et grommela quelque chose comme « me suivre » avant de le laisser seul dans la tour avec le directeur.

-Au revoir Harry, ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Dit le directeur en lui faisait un grand sourire tout en rangeant quelques livres qui se rapprochaient de lui.

-De même proviseur Sol. Dit Harry en souriant avant de sortir pour rejoindre son guide.

D'un pas, toujours aussi pressé que lorsqu'il allait de la Strange House à la tour du proviseur, ils firent le chemin inverse en se dirigeant vers les fameux dortoirs. Reginald ne disait rien du tout comme avant mais semblait bougonner à lui-même. Après un moment, l'homme citrouille se tourna vers lui et dit tout en marchant près de la banque :

-Bien apprenti Potter, puisque vous êtes désormais pleinement inscrit, je crois qu'il est temps de vous présentez votre chambre et vos nouveaux uniformes. Nous irons faire un tour ultérieurement pour vos fournitures scolaires. Et je…

Soudainement, Reginald s'arrêta et se rapprocha furieusement d'un arbre. Son guide fit un simple signe de la main et l'arbre se secoua comme pour enlever quelque chose de gênant de son feuillage. Après un moment, un étudiant dans un uniforme bleu semblable à ceux qu'Harry avait vu tomba de l'arbre en criant et atterri durement sur le sol.

-Monsieur White ! Cria immédiatement Reginald à l'individu par terre.

-Reginald ! Je ne vous avais pas vu. Quel beau temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit aussitôt l'étudiant.

A priori, il avait l'air parfaitement humain comme lui et beaucoup d'étudiant qu'il avait vu passer. Il avait des cheveux blonds raides qui tombaient juste au dessus des épaules. Il avait une peau pâle qui semblait ne jamais avoir vu beaucoup de soleil mais qui semblait mettre en valeur ces yeux bruns chocolats qui contrastait avec le petit sourire froid mais coupable qui ornait les lèvres de cet étudiant.

On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était un adolescent banal et humain. Sauf que ce « White » avait une queue de démon d'un noir d'encre tournant vers le mauve sombre qui semblait se balancer négligemment derrière lui. Un détail qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant.

-Monsieur Neil White, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ainsi cacher dans cet arbre avec ce morceau de sortilège indiquant comment invoquer des bassines de métal sur la tête des gens ?

Tout comme le fait qu'il cachait à un morceau de parchemin dans sa main droite aussi.

-Hé bien, monsieur, c'est une drôle d'histoire mais figurez-vous que j'ai appris… Eut le temps de commencer l'étudiant avant de se faire violemment couper par Reginald.

-Peu importe, si je vous vois lancer ce sortilège sur un de vos camarades ou que j'apprends la moindre perte de mémoire ou de maux de tête, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais vous faire frotter la classe du professeur chêne jusqu'à ce que vous ne sentiez plus vos mains.

-Mais !

-Jusqu'à ce que vous ne sentiez plus vos main monsieur White ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair… Marmonna l'étudiant avant de regarder Harry avec un air ennuyé et résigné comme s'il voulait souligner à quel point l'homme citrouille pouvait être un monstre sadique.

-A la bonheur. Et pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas tenter, laisser moi vous présentez monsieur Harry Potter, ci-présent, votre nouveau voisin de chambre. Il a hérité de la chambre rouge et j'aimerai que vous lui présentiez sa chambre.

Instantanément, l'expression sur son visage changea et prit l'apparence même de l'excitation et de la joie incomparable alors qu'il lui prit rapidement la main pour la secouer :

-Un nouvel étudiant, si tôt ? Et un humain en plus ! C'est du pure bonheur. Humain, ravi de te rencontrer, mon nom est Neil Orion White. Je suis un mangeur de rêve. Je suis un magicien apprenti dans la discipline de la magie noir afin d'apprendre à devenir un nécromancien et un seigneur des ténèbres. Que le chaos règne dans ton cœur. Dit-il tellement rapidement qu'Harry avait un peu du mal à le suivre.

Harry attendait vainement que l'autre lui lâche la main ou que Reginald fasse une remarque mais ceux-ci semblait se contenter d'attendre quelque chose.

-Hé bien Potter, présentez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée. Dit enfin Reginald avec un ton cachant un peu d'irritation.

-Je suis… Harry James Potter. Je suis un humain. Je suis un magicien apprenti mais je n'ai pas encore de discipline et je ne savais pas vraiment que la magie existait avant de recevoir une lettre bizarre. Hmm, que le chaos règne dans ton cœur ?

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait correctement connaissance, je vais retourner au nettoyage du gâchis qu'est devenu ce dortoir. Monsieur White, si jamais vous osez égarer monsieur Potter, je peux vous assurer que cela finira très mal pour vous. Dit l'homme citrouille en tapant de l'index la poitrine de White avec force.

L'étudiant ne semblait nullement affecté et semblait même en profiter. Un peu comme si c'était une sorte de jeu personnel pour lui d'énerver Reginald.

-Pas de problème général potiron, je m'en charge. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on accueille un nouvel étudiant et cette période de l'année.

-Alors, la chambre rouge hein ? Suis-moi, elle est tout au bout du couloir à gauche au rez-de-chaussée de la Strange House. Dit-il en se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement près de l'arbre géant bizarre qui contenait le portail l'ayant amené ici.

White ne disait rien. Il semblait juste se contenter de lui sourire et de siffloter comme si de rien n'était. Le nouvel étudiant essaya vainement de reconnaitre la mélodie mais il n'y parvint pas. Après plusieurs minutes de marche où ils finirent par arriver près des escaliers menant à la Strange House, Harry sentit soudainement le besoin de parler :

-Il y a plusieurs dortoirs ?

-Hmm ? Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Dit white en arrêtant instantanément de siffloter.

-J'ai vu sur le formulaire qu'il y avait une case dortoir. Cela veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs…

-Oh oui ! Il y a la Strange House qui est un arbre géant rempli de magie spatiale qui permet d'activer le portail de début et de la fin, tu sais… La porte avec lequel tu es arrivé ici. Il mène absolument n'importe où pour peu qu'on ait une clé et qu'on sache s'en servir. De plus, cet arbre n'en a pas l'air mais il est tellement rempli de magie que tu peux effectuer de la magie spatiale sans même être un maître dans le sujet… Mais bon, revenons sur ta question. On a donc, la Strange House, puis il y a le dortoir sur la place commerciale qu'on appelle la « checkmate House » et puis enfin, tu as sûrement dû remarquer les arbres avec des portes sur ton chemin vers la tour du proviseur ? Ce sont des « graines de vie », une chambre par arbre. Tu as bien compris ? Dit Neil White en ouvrant la porte du dortoir auxquels ils devaient se rendre.

-Strange House, Checkmate house et graines. Ok, j'ai bien compris. Dit Harry alors que son interlocuteur l'embarquait rapidement au fond du couloir à gauche.

-Bien parce que nous sommes arrivés ! Voilà ta chambre ! Dit-il en désignant une porte rouge écarlate qui portait son nom.

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte, impatient de voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais à sa grande surprise à part un lit et une armoire grise qui côtoyait un sol bleu et un mur rayé de bleu et de blanc, il n'y avait rien de plus. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que son placard chez les Dursleys.

-C'est assez vide… Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire malgré tout en comparant cette petite chambre à celle de son cousin malgré lui.

-Hé bien, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les nouveaux élèves ont tous exactement le même style de chambre : lit, placard avec uniforme et c'est tout. Il va falloir travailler si tu veux pouvoir acheter des meubles. Par exemple, cela fait trois mois que je suis là et j'attends toujours pour pouvoir m'acheter une cuisinière digne de ce nom pour éviter les repas scolaires.

-Pourquoi, on a une cantine ?

-Tu es bizarre toi ! Je t'aime bien. Bien sûr qu'il y a une cantine scolaire ! Mais bon, mon espèce se nourrit de cauchemar alors, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Dit White en se baladant dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu acheter une cuisinière ? Dit Harry un tantinet confus.

-Pour m'assurer que Ranni mange correctement. C'est le problème avec les races carnivores, ils détestent manger en public. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je te la présente un de ces quatre, tu as l'air assez sympa comme gars. En plus, tu es aussi taiseux qu'elle par moment. Tu vas l'adorer. Maintenant au lit ! Dit-il en désignant le lit au drap aussi bleu que le reste de la pièce.

-Mais on est toujours en journée. Protesta l'humain dans la pièce.

-Ah, Reginald n'a pas dû te l'expliquer alors. Il y a une forme de décalage horaire entre les mondes. Quand tu restes assez longtemps ici, ton corps s'habitue à la magie ambiante mais ici la pression magique cherche à gober la tienne plutôt que de circuler normalement comme dans les mondes terrestres. Donc, il faut dormir pour que ton corps s'habitue une fois de plus à son environnement. Sauf si tu veux mourir d'épuisement dans quelques heures sans trop savoir pourquoi… Dit White avec un immense sourire.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

-Moi, blaguez sur un nouvel élève ? Jamais !

Il y eut un profond silence dans la pièce où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Après un moment de bataille silencieuse, White céda et dit en soupirant :

-Non aller sérieusement, je rigole sur la partie mourir d'épuisement mais l'histoire d'adaptation et de devoir aller dormir est réel. Parole de mangeur de rêve !

Pour une raison bizarre, Harry décida de faire confiance à White. Après toutes les protestations de Reginald et cette histoire de sort qui pouvait envoyer des bassines de métal sur les gens, il ne devrait pas. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que White lui joue un tour à ces dépends pour l'instant. L'instinct du jeune sorcier lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'ex-résident de Surrey écoutait toujours, c'était son instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois lors des parties de chasses de son cousin Dudley.

Calmement, il se dirigea vers l'armoire grise et sortit ce qui ressemblait à une paire de pyjama.

-Bonne nuit Harry, fait de bons cauchemars pour me servir de diner ultérieurement. Dit White en sortant de la pièce.

-Bonne nuit, White. Dit Harry sans même chercher à être effrayer.

-C'est Neil en fait ! Put entendre Harry de la part de Neil depuis le couloir.

-Bonne nuit, Neil alors. Répéta Harry en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Et comme si son corps avait attendu ce signal si particulier, il s'endormit sans rêver de quoi que ce soit.


	3. Une entrée étoilée

**Crossover Harry Potter/ Enchanted folk of school wizardry : "Noctule"**

 **Une entrée étoilée**

 **Avertissement:**

Voir prologue

 **Swiny:**

Un chapitre 3 très court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV Hermione Granger**

Hermione Jean Granger avait toujours été la sorcière la plus brillante de son année. En fait, beaucoup de ses professeurs avaient même mentionnées à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de ce siècle. Il faut dire que le mérite d'un tel titre n'était pas seulement de la vantardise ou de l'exagération académique. Elle obtenait toujours les meilleurs résultats à ses tests ou ses examens. Elle faisait les potions les plus parfaites au cours du professeur Rogues. Elle réussissait régulièrement ses charmes et ses sortilèges du premier coup. Elle gagnait les rares duels en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et elle avait l'avantage incomparable de connaître à l'avance le matériel du cours grâce à l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Bien entendu, il y avait une sorte de revers à cette médaille si particulière qui était d'être l'étudiante étoile de son année. Pour commencer, il y avait les moqueries constantes dont elle avait souffert depuis sa première année pour une raison aussi quelconque que sa filiation moldu ou le fait qu'elle étudiait régulièrement. Hermione avait été particulièrement ciblée durant ses deux premières années par un dénommé Ronald Weasley.

Ron et son ami Neville n'avaient cessé de chercher de nouvelle insulte à cause de ses meilleurs résultats et malheureusement pour Neville, il se faisait souvent entrainé par Ron dans ses galères. Il suffisait de voir le bilan des pertes de points pour Gryffondor durant la première année : accusation à tort d'un professeur, mise en danger d'étudiant, couvre-feu manqué, duel de magie au sein des couloirs de l'école, détentions manqués, transport de bébé dragon au sein de l'école, arrivé en retard en cours, devoir non-fait, etc. Parfois, Hermione aurait aimé avoir laissé le choixpeau la placé à Serdaigle, cela lui aurait de vraiment contribué à une possible victoire de sa maison plutôt que de rattraper les points trop rapidement perdu que Ronald semblait accumulé en moins d'une journée.

En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le fait que Gryffondor était arrivé en deuxième place durant sa première année à Poudlard plutôt qu'en bon dernier, tenait plus à du favoritisme flagrant qu'à du miracle. Même si les autres membres de sa maison ne voyaient pas cela du même œil. En même temps, la maison des lions avait toujours eu tendance à avoir une vision assez limitée de ce qui se passait vraiment au sein du château. Le meilleur exemple restait l'histoire de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard durant sa deuxième année scolaire. Tous les Gryffondors s'étaient mis en tête pour une raison obscure que Draco Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard et avait manqué les preuves menants à Ginny Weasley.

Heureusement, pour la petite sœur de Ron et le reste de l'école, les professeurs avaient réussis à comprendre le message à propos du basilik qu'elle avait réussi à caché dans sa main avant de se faire pétrifié par le monstre mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Si le professeur Rogues n'avait pas compris plus vite son message, la plus jeune des Weasley aurait atteint la chambre des secrets, où qu'elle soit, et elle serait probablement morte aujourd'hui.

Si Hermione devait résumer le plus gros défaut que semblait posséder sa maison, ce serait très simple : il manquait l'évidence… Mais alors de loin… De très loin… Aussi, après la débâcle de la troisième année avec l'évadé Sirius Black, il fut évident pour elle que le ministère allait tenter de masque leur incompétence d'une manière ou d'une autre comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Elle fut donc l'une des seules qui ne fut pas surprise quand le directeur Dumbledore fit un appel pour une sorte d'annonce dans la grande salle en leur annonçant que Poudlard avait été choisi pour quelque chose avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre par Rusard.

-Donc, Poudlard a été choisie pour accueillir un évènement légendaire : le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le tournoi des 3 sorciers réunit 3 écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractère magique. Dans chaque école, un seul élève est sélectionné pour le tournoi. Que les choses soient bien claires, une fois choisi, vous serez seul et je vous pris de me croire, ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs. Mais vous saurez tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, veuillez accueillir avec moi nos amis du nord, accueillons les fiers garçons de Dumstrang et leur directeur Igor Karkaroff.

Donc, la manière de cachée l'incident de l'année passée fut le retour d'un tournoi connu pour son taux de mortalité élevé et ses règles barbares. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus surprise ?

Avant même qu'elle ne put se moquer mentalement plus longtemps du ministère qu'elle ne portait plus dans son cœur depuis son incident avec un troll dans les toilettes des filles, les fameux étudiants de Dumstrang arrivèrent.

Elle admira calmement leur mouvement guerrier et leur magie qui se mêlait aux mouvements simples mais efficace des Bo de combats qu'ils semblaient tous portées à l'exception d'un homme dans un grand manteau blanc et d'un autre étudiant emmitouflé dans un immense manteau de fourrure. Elle se demanda pensivement pourquoi de tous les étudiants celui-ci était le seul qui ne participait pas à la démonstration magique.

-J'y crois pas, c'est Viktor Krum. Chuchota Dean Thomas à Seamus Finnegan.

Hé bien, au moins, elle avait un nom à associer au visage.

-Albus ! Cria soudainement l'homme en manteau blanc avant de faire un vague câlin au directeur Dumbledore.

-Igor… Fut tout ce que répondit le vieux sorcier en l'enlaçant à son tour avant de le relâcher pour que celui-ci rejoigne la table des professeurs.

Pendant un moment, les étudiants de Dumstrang alternèrent leurs regards entre les tables et leur directeur. Ils attendaient probablement une indication sur l'endroit où ils pouvaient s'assoir sans provoquer un quelconque incident.

Après plusieurs minutes de calme, Viktor alla vers la table des Serpentard pour le plus grand désespoir de ses fans dans les autres maisons. Viktor demanda ensuite poliment à Daphnée Grengass si elle pouvait lui faire une petite place. La dame de glace de Serpentard accepta et il s'assit avant de faire un signe de tête aux étudiants de son école qui vinrent rapidement le rejoindre autours de la table. Cela semblait ravir la maison Serpentard apparemment au vu des regards satisfaits qu'ils semblaient tous lancé à leur encontre pendant que la table des Gryffondors se plaignaient de cette injustice flagrante.

Cependant, sa maison ainsi que d'autres membres aux blasons différents ne purent se plaindre encore longtemps car le directeur reprit la parole pour annoncer l'autre école qui serait en concurrence avec Poudlard :

-Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit les étudiants adorant les étoiles de l'école de magie Noctule et leur directeur, monsieur Sol.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Tous les étudiants ainsi que les professeurs regardèrent la porte d'entrée de la grande salle avec une attention soutenue. Après que 5 minutes furent écoulées, la porte ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce et il ne semblait toujours pas y avoir le moindre signe d'activité quelconque autours de celle-ci.

Le directeur semblait prêt à redire le discours d'introduction de l'école Noctule quand Hermione remarqua que son regard s'était soudainement arrêté sur le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Immédiatement, elle releva son regard et vit alors quelque chose d'impressionnant se produire.

Une sorte de brume mauve semblait obscurcir le plafond alors que des formes comme des sirènes tout droit sorti des contes, des hippogriffes ou encore des dragons semblaient ressortir sur le paysage brumeux dans des arabesques de lumières qui faisaient se mouvoir la brume. Très lentement, celle-ci descendit vers le sol pour se séparer en quatre dans l'air afin de se mouvoir paresseusement sur la surface des tables de chaque maisons.

Brusquement, alors que la brume semblait avoir cessée de se mouvoir pendant quelques secondes, les différents liquides contenus dans chaque verres, gobelets et cruches de la table s'éleva pour faire 4 formes reconnaissables pendant que les arabesques de lumières semblaient passés sans aucune logique de table en table dans des motifs compliqués. Bientôt, les Gryffondors eurent droit à un imposant lion qui rugissait dans toutes sa majesté avec des griffes de soupe rouge froide congelé. Les Serdaigles eurent droit à un aigle qui semblait renversé dans les airs des gouttelettes de café et de jus de myrtilles qu'il s'empressait de ramasser dans une danse aérienne magnifique à regarder. Les Poufsouffles eurent droit à un blaireau de café qui fumait à chaque fois qu'il passait de trop près d'une assiette. Et les Serpentards virent également un serpent de thé enlacer leur table dans une dance hypnotique parsemée de sifflements.

Soudainement, alors que les animaux se pavanaient, le ciel qui s'était dégagé de toutes brumes se couvrit d'étoiles filantes qui sortirent du plafond et toujours le sol avant d'exploser au contact des arabesques lumineuses pour faire apparaitre plusieurs élèves qui levèrent tous leurs mains droites en même temps pour reccueillir des étincelles des explosions des derniers arrivants. Puis, 4 d'entre eux se dépèchèrent de se placer devant face aux tables de chaque maison avant de souffler les étincelles hors de leurs mains. Celle-ci se mirent à danser en éclairant des runes que les arabesques avaient dessinés dans les airs et les animaux disparurent pour fusionner au centre de la pièce devant le reste des étudiants en une sorte d'homme auréolé de lumière aux cheveux particulièrement hirsute et aux yeux noirs profonds.

Il y eut un cours silence puis, les étudiants s'inclinèrent tous profondément avant de laisser l'homme lumineux s'approcher du directeur Dumbledore sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

-Professeur Sol, ravi d'enfin vous rencontrez.

-Moi de même Dumbledore, que les étoiles soient en harmonie avec votre constellation. Répondit l'autre directeur avec une voix chaleureuse.

Et ce fut ainsi que le repas put reprendre de manière temporaire alors que les étudiants de Noctules se répartirent par groupe parmi les trois tables restantes.

-Bonsoir, est-ce que cela vous dérange si mon amie et moi nous nous asseyons à côté de vous ? Lui demanda un étudiant plus âgé qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert époustouflant et accompagné de son amie qui semblait aimer les livres puisqu'elle était déjà occupé à lire debout.

-Je n'y vois aucun problème. Fut tout ce que répondit Hermione en lui faisant une petite place.

Oui, il n'y avait absolument aucun problème à se mettre dans l'ambiance typique d'une coopération magique interscolaire.


End file.
